


Crazy Love

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Neighbours/Roommates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Neighbours, Thiam, but what else is new, liam can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Aka Theo Raeken’s List Of Annoying Things His Neighbour Does.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Neighbours/Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046077
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Crazy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975870) by [sashletos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashletos/pseuds/sashletos)



> For Sophie because she liked that reality show about annoying neighbours but wanted them to be hot instead.

  
1\. Loud music (it's actually good music, but still!)

Theo rolls himself to the cooler side if this mattress. Everything is perfect, he finished his to do list in time, watched a relaxing movie. He neither feels hungry nor does he have to use the bathroom.  
Slowly, his breathing gets heavier, he can feel himself drifting off to sleep, can already feel the dreams grasping for him, any second now he-

An ear-splitting drum solo blasts through the paper thin walls that lead to the apartment next door, so loud that every ounce of sleepiness is banned to the most reclusive corner of Theo's brain as he groans enervated.   
_Damn you, 28b!_

  
He scrambles out of bed, his bare feet hitting the cold tiles running a shudder through his body but he doesn't waste time searching for shoes as he takes off towards his front door.

~♤~ 

Liam sits next to his music box and waits.   
He is wearing cuddly flannel pyjamas and has his phone in one hand, staring at the Bluetooth connection screen.

  
All day at work he had been looking forward to this moment, the unboxing of his new Boom Box. Ever since he accidentally drowned his last one in the bath he looked for (waterproof) alternatives and today his choice finally arrived in the mail.

There is only one small problem. The instructions are in Chinese.   
And so Liam sat down and tried to work out the controls for the past hour, now it finally seems like he's is getting somewhere as his phone shows the long awaited ‘Pairing successful’ message on the screen and so Liam presses play.  
The loud drum solo which starts one of his favourite songs has him drop the phone and feverishly search for the ‘- volume' button on his box. 

  
Several minutes later he finds the button and the music is now at a 11:30pm worthy volume, perfectly in time for Liam to hear the angry knocking on his front door and so he quickly jumps to his feet.

In front of the door stands the most gorgeous man Liam has ever seen. And probably the most angry one.  
“Are you fucking serious?” is the first thing that comes out of the man's mouth.

  
“Uhm...”, Liam's eyes twitch from the sleep tousled, half long hair over the naked torso to the simple, dark blue boxers the other man is wearing until he remembers to use his mouth.  
“I am sorry? You see, I was trying to test my new music box but everything is in Chinese and I can’t read Chinese so I had to do the trial and error method and... I am sorry I woke you up?” he tries an apologetic smile paired with his patented puppy dog eyes and apparently it works because his neighbour (it has to be him or a crazy stranger breaking into houses to scream at the inhabitants) huffs, still annoyed but he doesn’t look too angry anymore.  
“Alright, look, I am very tired and I have to get up at 6am tomorrow, so please, just move further testing to the weekend?”

Liam nods hastily, glad he isn't being yelled at anymore. “Sure. No problem. Sleep well!”

~♤~

When Theo comes home on Friday afternoon he rolls his eyes as he can, even just out of the elevator, hear his neighbour's music.

  
_Oh well, at least he has good taste in bands..._

2\. Smelly cooking (but wait... is that garlic?)

At first it's faint, almost unnoticeable, a smell creeping inside his apartment.  
Whatever it is worms it's way into Theo's apartment even through closed windows and doors because when he finally gets up that lazy Sunday morning midday, it is already there. He notices after getting out of the shower, taking a deep breath only to have his nose attacked by the smell; quickly he dries off and just managed to put on pants when the smoke alarm begins to blare.

  
Five minutes later all inhabitants of the house are standing in the street, in various states of dressing and with various expressions of worry on their faces. 

  
Then 28b (Theo really had to remember looking at his door for a name) comes running out of the house, hectically waving his hands.   
“It's alright! No fire! Everyone go back inside please!”

  
The others, apparently used to situations like this begin to scatter and make their way back into the house murmuring to their families and friends. Theo himself trails behind as he catches a lanky tall man talking to 28b.  
“What did you do this time, Liam?”  
Liam, evidently knowing the other man, pulls a face. “Why do you care, Brett?”, he almost sneers, “after all I'm not ‘your problem’ anymore, just like you said!”

  
With that he storms off, the apron around his waist dramatically fluttering around his legs.

~♤~

The apartment door slams shut behind Liam but he doesn't care about the noise it makes and starts to walk up and down the room instead, the anger about his ex boyfriend only slowly leaving his body. 

  
_How dare he? He has no right to make fun of me!_

  
In between racing thoughts Liam reaches his kitchen and the leftovers from his fried garlic sauce experiment.  
But he is still hungry and so a new pan is picked out.

Two hours later Liam not only has a fantastic smelling meal but also a much clearer head (who knew chopping stuff up could be such great anger management?) and a decision made.  
He fills two plates with pasta and the garlic sauce, put them on a tray and makes his way over to the door.

Theo Raeken, as his door sign says, opens the door after the second knock, fully dressed this time thankfully (that guy is going to give Liam a heart attack with being shirtless every time they meet).

  
He smiles, “Hi. My second try went better and I thought I could invite you to a plate? You know, as apology for scaring you?”  
“Did you make enough pasta for the whole house?”, Theo asks, his lips twitching in amusement and Liam can feel the heat creeping up his cheeks.   
“No", he quickly clarifies, “but the others are used to my cooking going wrong sometimes. It's why the local fire department sent me a “It's alright, no alarm” button for my last birthday.”  
Theo laughs, “Oh really? I would love to hear that story!” he steps back to make room for Liam, “what are you waiting for? The pasta is going cold.”

3\. Parking his bike in front of his own (and is that a lock?!)

  
Theo blinks once. Then twice. But nothing in the situation changes.  
There is his bike, leaning against the wall like it normally does. In front of it stands another bike, but that isn't unusual as, well, the whole house parks their various vehicles in this niche right next to their building.  
What is unusual though is the bright blue lock that ties his bike to the one parked directly in front of it.  
_Of course, this only happens when I am late for work anyway!_

  
He just wants to resign to taking the bus when Liam rounds the corner.   
“Oh!”, the blonde guy says, “you are already here!”  
He shuffles past Theo and bends down to the two tied bikes.

  
“When I came last night I saw you didn't lock your bike and I didn’t want it to get stolen so I-"  
“Liam.” Theo interrupts the rambling, “I really don't have time for this now, I am late to work anyway.” With that he grabs his bike and simply walks past his neighbour. 

~♤~

Liam knows that he often not think things through before acting but he really can't see why Theo got so angry at him this morning.  
He thinks about it the whole day at work, becoming quite distracted from his original task of cleaning the reptile boxes of the pet shop he works at, but by the time he locks the door in the evening he still has no explanation. 

  
_I really thought we were friends..._

To his surprise the bike niche isn’t empty when he reaches his house.  
Theo leans against the wall, apparently waiting for him because when Liam dismount his bike and pushes it to a good parking space, the other man speaks up.  
“I am sorry Liam.”  
“What for?”, Liam tries to keep his voice light, not showing how much he cares.

  
Theo sighs, “I shouldn't have snapped at you. It wasn't your fault that I was late for work and you just wanted to help, I wasn't fair to you, and for that, I am sorry.”  
Liam shrugs and clicks his lock shut. “I should have probably told you what I did right? So none of us can take the whole guilt, let's just forget about it, yeah?”  
Theo smiles in relief. “So, do you want to come to my apartment later? I could really use a beer after today and you know what they say - it's not alcoholism if it’s in company!”  
Laughing, Liam nods, “sure, just tell that to yourself...”

4\. Borrowing kitchen ingredients and never bringing them back (but bringing the cake/cookies instead)

  
Even though Theo had known Liam for quite a while now and he considered the other man a friend ( _only_ a friend, sadly), there are some things that infuriate him.   
Not only the constant state of chaos that seems to surround Liam, or his habit of completely destroying a room whenever he works on a project of his (no matter if it is cooking or crafting something), but also the marvellous fact that he forgets about a vital ingredient or tool every time which results in him turning up at Theo's doorstep at various times looking at him with puppy dog eyes and a bashful smile that does _things_ to Theo. 

And so, with beautiful certainty, Liam ends up on the floor of Theo's living room at least once a week, creating a mess and an interesting result to his project all the same but funnily enough that is not the part that Theo minds all that much.

  
It's that somehow, despite having a shopping list and going to the supermarket at least once a week, now Theo is the one who is out of flour, eggs, laundry soap or wood glue and needs to buy or borrow more.

Somewhere along the line Theo simply accepted this and adapted to it by starting to borrow things from Liam's apartment as well and so it was a common scene for either of them to turn up at the other's place and simply take what they need.  
One time Theo's phone rang with a text from Liam saying: **I bought us a new hand mixer!** Without any context or even just Theo indicating that he needs a mixer but it still fills his belly with dangerously active butterflies to hear Liam describe them as ‘us'.

~♤~

Lately Theo has made it a habit to just turn up at Liam's apartment to borrow things, sometimes normal stuff like an egg or two, sometimes it gets really weird when he asks for a hammer or wood glue (it surprised Liam that he even owned wood glue until he remembered that it was Theo's anyway).

  
Of course Liam is not complaining because their exchange system means that he gets to see Theo quite a lot and in various states of undressed and or sleepy which is always a plus because Theo not only is a great neighbour and friend, he also is very hot and in great shape. Over the course of the past months it had become clearer and clearer to Liam that just staying friends is not an option for them, the tension almost tangible whenever they spend more than five minutes together but since the last guy Liam liked ended up dumping him simply for who he is, he got a little more careful with showing his affections.   
Not that it stops him from dropping hints. Or pulling a Theo and opening the door shirtless.  
All in all, Liam comes to the conclusion, it is very likely that Theo picked up on what he is doing by now and either he ignores it because he doesn’t reciprocate the feelings (awkward...) or he is just as complicated as Liam himself (even worse).

  
And what's the worst is that he slowly runs out of reasons to go visit Theo. There are only so many eggs you can put into cakes until it becomes gross.

  
Plucking up his courage Liam finally grabs a plate with four slices of his recent pie experiment (created without one single fire alarm interruption, if he might add) and walks the short distance to Theo's door.

~♤~

The door bell chimes and Theo can’t help but wish it would be Liam. He hasn’t seen the other man all day and it is Saturday. There hasn’t even been a text.  
The only time they went that long without communicating was when Liam lost his phone on vacation at his parents.

  
Apparently Gods exist and they hear wishes even though Theo doesn’t believe in them because as soon as he opens his door he looks into Liam's bright blue eyes.  
“Hey", he smiles, “I finished a new pie and I thought maybe you want to test it out with me?”

The smile is infectious and Theo can feel his lips pulling up, “Come in then, Mr. Masterchef.”  
And when the door closes behind them none of them knows what the evening will bring but it's certainly looking great.


End file.
